


Curiosity 'Killed' The Tail-Pulling Idiot

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ALfheim Online, Animal Ears, Blushing, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fur, It. All. Happened. Because. Of. A. Butterfly..., Kirito likes to embarrass Eugeo, Kissing, M/M, Purring, Tails, Welcome to Madness, Werewolf Eugeo, and loves his ALO appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Kirito wants to know more about Eugeo's ALO appearance.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eugeo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Curiosity 'Killed' The Tail-Pulling Idiot

It was supposed just to be a meeting in ALO for fun and chilling. It was Kirito and Asuna's day off and they wanted to introduce Alice and Eugeo to ALO. Even though the two Underworlders haven't even gotten used to the real world, they wanted to explore even more and they couldn't resist their puppy eyes.

Asuna decided that she would teach Alice how to fly which left Kirito and Eugeo all alone, chilling somewhere in the forest. Eugeo was sitting on a stone, staring at the angelic blue sky while Kirito was relaxing on the grass, not considering to get up any sooner.

Eugeo thought his partner was asleep so he turned away not wanting to stare before his attention fell on a small butterfly that landed on his nose. The small creature had transparently white wings that had a golden glow due to sunlight. Eugeo didn't even notice that he unconsciously began wagging his tail happily, but someone else did.

Kirito peeked his left eye open, the rustling of Eugeo's fluffy werewolf tail in the grass made him curious about what the blonde was doing. Since Eugeo's back was facing him, he didn't have much of a choice. Since Eugeo seemed to pay no attention to him, Kirito took some time to admire the way Eugeo's ears were parking up at slightest of sounds, the small piercings on his ear glistened in the light.

But Kirito was mostly paying attention to the tail his friend had. Long, furry, flaxen colored tail with hints of white on the end. Kirito knew how the tails in ALO felt even though he only ever pulled Sinon's tail a few times because he loved to make her come out of her cool, Silica's once before Lisbeth called him a perv.

It didn't take him long to realize that he never actually pulled on a werewolf's tail before. He sure wondered how it would feel to have those gorgeous, shiny fur in his hands, to hold it close and maybe even doze off on it one day. He really hoped Eugeo wouldn't hear him come near...

Because best boi was about to have his tail turned into a snuggle pillow~

Kirito carefully stood up so he wouldn't be heard by Eugeo as he made his way towards his best friend who was too much distracted by the butterfly and continued wagging his tail clueless. He had to stop at one moment since Eugeo got wary of a sound, but soon enough returned to his innocent staring at the butterfly.

After thirty more seconds of sneaking, Kirito had finally reached it. Hand resting only few centimeters away from the tail bathing under the golden sun. To Kirito, it looked even better up close. He could see every little detail on Eugeo's tail, including few hair that were sticking out from carelessness. The tail was absolutely beautiful. Eugeo should pay more attention to it.

"Do you need anything, Kirito?" the black haired yelped as Eugeo turned to face him with the most innocent stare Kirito has ever seen. Eugeo's eyes were fully focused on him even though the small butterfly was still resting on top of Eugeo's nose. Kirito could even see the way Eugeo's ears were perked up, completely aimed at him.

"I-uh" Kirito stuttered, trying to find a proper explanation "I thought I saw a-bug, yes, a bug on your back. Seriously, one of the most dangerous bugs in whoooole ALO" Eugeo gave him an 'are you serious?' glance before turning around and staring the butterfly once again, his back facing Kirito.

"I think I would've noticed if I had a bug on my back, but thank you anyways" Kirito let out an inner sigh of relief before he sat onto the stone beside Eugeo, the butterfly spread its wings before disappearing into the forest. Eugeo's eyes followed it sadly before Kirito spoke up.

"So, have you gotten used to your body yet?" Kirito asked "I mean, I've never seen a werewolf like you so-"

"Yeah, I have pretty much gotten used on having these strange antennas on my head" Eugeo sighed, his hands coming to rest on his two fluffy ears while pulling down at them slightly. Kirito chuckled before he blurted out. mindlessly.

"Can I touch them?" Eugeo glanced at him bewildered as a flush crossed his pale cheeks. He, obviously, never had his ears touched by another person. But he was won over by Kirito's puppy eyes and couldn't say no. He nodded, sighing, before Kirito sat down onto the grass, and patting the spot between his thighs.

Eugeo was pretty nervous, but he knew he could trust Kirito, couldn't he? He walked over to Kirito before sitting in his lap. His legs wrapped around Kirito's hips before he nodded quickly and tried to relax as much as possible even though he was a ball of tension.

Kirito laughed silently before he patted Eugeo's head, loving how it was easy to embarrass him. He slowly reached up, just to brush his fingertips over the fur on his ear and have Eugeo pull back with a flushed face. Eugeo took a moment, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart, before relaxing and titling his head a bit more towards Kirito, almost resting on other's arm.

The spriggan slowly brought his hand to the ear before caressing it gently. Eugeo felt a strange sensation race through his body as he gasped and leaned his forehead on Kirito's shoulder for support. Kirito felt happy knowing that he caused that reaction, blushing and pleasure, out of Eugeo. Especially when Eugeo began to purr, Kirito knew there was no going back then.

He continued to toy with the ear, playfully tapping and pulling on it. He enjoyed every sort of reaction, gasp, whimper, moan that he got out of his partner. He could feel the way Eugeo's hands and legs were gripping at his back, trying to resist the feeling even though he never truly tried to stop Kirito.

"K-Kirito..." Eugeo tried to find his voice, blush spreading from his neck to his fluffy ears "Someone might walk on us..."

"I don't care~" Kirito smirked as he began nibbling on Eugeo's ear, he could feel how Eugeo was shaking against him in pleasure. He had to admit, he was proud to get such a strange reaction from his partner who's always calm and reserved. Kirito moved from the ears to the neck, his goal wasn't just exploring the werewolf's body, but also teasing him a bit.

"Ahh, Kiri-to~~~" Eugeo tossed his head back in pleasure, tripping against his own words, as Kirito began licking and sucking on his pulse point. Eugeo's hands gripped the back of Kirito's head as his moans and whimpers became louder. Kirito gently pushed his partner onto the soft grass and continued to tease him.

One of his hands slowly reached down Eugeo's chest, hips and rested on his tail. At first, Eugeo gave him no reaction. The blond werewolf was most likely lost in the sensation that he couldn't even notice the impish hand grazing over his tail until-

-SMACK-

"That knocked at least 30% of my life..." Kirito sweatdropped as he was knocked few feet away from Eugeo by the Slash of Ice Wolf. He risked a glance to see a blushing Eugeo, but not just any blushing Eugeo. It was Eugeo who would unplug his life and use it to charge his phone. That's how this Eugeo was furious. Eyes of The Gleam Eyes..

**"Ki-ri-to-kuuuun~"**

Asuna and Alice couldn't recognize their spriggan friend when they got back.

Only clueless Eugeo chasing a small butterfly through the forest...


End file.
